A true love hidden away
by love. freak out. breath
Summary: Katherine, the school bitch, has a secret. she is in love with her best friend, Elena Gilbert, who would never love Katherine back. or so she thought. when in truth Elena had the same problem. kelena. all human.
1. Katherine's secret

"Uggg" Katherine groaned as she woke up from her peaceful slumber. Momentarily disoriented she wondered where she was until she looked down and saw that she was hugging-holding her almost identical neighbor. Her best friend, the one, and only, person on this earth that she truly loved, Elena Gilbert. Not that she would ever admit out loud that she loved her.

Katherine had a secret. Yes the cold-hearted bitch everyone saw had a secret. She loved Elena, her best friend, her sister, not really they where only neighbors,but it felt that way. Katherine had lived her entire life in the house that was only a few yards away. Elena had moved in the vacant house that sat next to Katherine's 11 years ago. Sometime in those 11 years Katherine fell in love with, none other than, Elena. But she wouldn't dare tell Elena. Oh no Elena is strait. Katherine had always thought she was too, but one day she realized she was in love with Elena. she just wish she could tell Elena but she would rather be in Elena's life as a friend than not at all.

"Katherine I love you more than as a friend more than as a best friend more than a sister I ,I –I love you" Katherine was momentarily interrupted from her thoughts. she looked over to Elena, only to see her asleep. Katherine was heartbroken, Elena always would say meaningless things in her sleep, she knew from hearing countless gibberish come out of the sleeping girl.

She wouldn't ever talk to Elena about this, why? Fear, doubt, insecurity, just to name a few.

* * *

_**the next day, at school.**_

Katherine walked in to the school as a different person than she really was. She always hid her true self. She did not know why, and the only person that knew the real Katherine was, well, Elena.

"Did you really? Why him? Seriously Kat? Caroline will murder you, or at least annoy you to death." Her friend Rebekah said walking up.

She had no Idea what Rebekah was talking about, most likely just another rumor.

"I have no idea if I did or not, because I don't know what I did. So please enlighten me." Katherine said.

"Sleep with Tyler Lockwood."

"No"

"Good. Have you not heard? It's all over school."

she was right just a rumor.

"nope. I just got here."

"Oh ok bye. I have to go torment Damon and his goodie goodie girlfriend Elena. Bye."

And there she went, Leaving Katherine alone. She wasn't alone for long, for the bells for class went off. Katherine walked to her first class, the only one she had with Elena, So her favorite one.

**a/n: hi people so i just created this I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine please ****review **


	2. Elena's secret

Elena pov:

Elena had woken up at three am. She was in braced in the arms of her best friend, Katherine Pierce She was asleep, holding Elena. Elena was in the one place that she truly felt calm, and relaxed.

Elena loves Katherine, not just as a friend or a best friend or neighbor but as Elena's one true love. Elena would never dare tell Katherine this, because Katherine would never love her. Katherine had a boyfriend well she did have one before she broke up with him. Katherine always put up a mask in front of everyone but Elena. Elena never understood why she did this.

Elena tried to understand why, she never could. But she went on secretly loving Katherine never to tell, for she would rather be just a friend and still in Katherine's life than not at all. And that would happen if she told Katherine. She fell asleep thinking about the sleeping girl next to her.

_**Next day**_

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of the shower running in the next room. She guessed it was either her brother, Jeremy, or Katherine she guessed the later.

Elena got out of bed and dressed for the day, unlike Katherine she showered at night. Elena walked down stairs, greeted Jenna, her mother's sister who was watching over Elena after her parents had recently died. After they died, the only person that Elena would talk to was Katherine it always hurt to think about them, but Katherine had helped Elena through it. Jenna was the only t family they had left that would take them.

After Elena had gotten something to eat she left for school.

" ELENAAAAAA" she was greeted by her two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Carolineeeee", she mocked laughing.

"Ugg I hate that girl I can't believe she had sex with my boyfriend! Elena don't you agree that she is a cold-hearted, good for nothing, low-life slut." Caroline said defiantly mad at someone, but whom.

"What happened I don't know anything I just got here." Elena said.

"Oh yeah. Well that girl, Katherine, she slept with Tyler!"

"what when?" Elena said not believing it; if Katherine had in fact slept with Tyler she would have told her, right? Elena really hoped it wasn't true.

"Last night"

"That's impossible."

"Really you don't think she would do that"

"It's not that its Tyler, he would never do that"

"That's true. But Katherine is evil she will do whatever she wants and it must be ruing my life." Caroline said overly dramatic, like always.

Elena knew it was just a rumor. Katherine had slept over at Elena's house last night.

"You're blowing everything out of portion. You don't even know it's true." Bonnie said.

"You too! Why are you always defending her!" Caroline said angrily.

"I'm not I'm just saying that you can't believe everything you hear, just wait and ask Tyler about it." Elena said trying to calm down her friend.

"Fine but this isn't over. And why can't you two just be my friend, and not defend her." Caroline said and stomped away.

"So-" Bonnie started but was cut off by the class bell.

"Hold that thought, I got to get to class by bon." Elena said and hugged the shorter girl. Elena ran off to her favorite class, science. She didn't really like the subject but Katherine was in this class, therefore, her favorite

**A/N: **hello out there thank you guys for following and reviewing i loved seeing that people liked my story it meant so much to me that you liked it so please read it and tell me if you liked it thanks byee


	3. school time fun

Katherine pov:

Katherine was doing what she normally did; sit in the back of the room thinking. Today she was very distracted because of one girl, Elena. she was dressed in Katherine's blue dress. Katherine doesn't have any idea why Elena was wearing her dress, and it kept her from her work that she was not doing so no harm done right. Well it didn't mater but it did matter that Elena was wearing Katherine's dress. Katherine would just ask her later.

Caroline was on her mind. No not like Elena, the new rumor going around school was that Katherine had slept with Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend. It was false, Katherine was at Elena's all afternoon and she slept over there, any way she wouldn't, not with Tyler.

Katherine knew Caroline was going to interrogate her, and that was never fun. She had to come up with a plan for avoiding Caroline. Before she could start a voice interrupted her thoughts, it was Elena, "Hey, sorry I forgot this was your dress, I'm so sorry if you come after school I will return it and have you heard yet?"

Katherine knew she was talking about Tyler and responded, "Yep, Rebecca told me earlier. And thanks for leaving me I had to ride with Jeremy this morning."

"Sorry" she said, "I wanted to get here early, I had to talk to one of my teachers."

"Ok class listen up" the teacher said interrupting the girls conversation. "We will be starting a project, with partners that I have already chosen." The teacher finished.

Ugg Katherine inwardly groaned.

"Ok I will give you your partners know, Maria with Maxton. Allie with Kayla. Katherine with Elena..."

Katherine zoned out after the teacher had said she would be with Elena. She looked over to Elena to see a huge smile on Elena's face. Katherine thought why that was that. It couldn't be because of the partners, could it?

Katherine couldn't ponder over it for long before Elena came over to her table and sat down.

"you look happy, something happen" Katherine asked her neighbor.

Elena faked glared at her and failing miserably. "It's just; I don't know I'm just happy. Is something wrong about that?"

"No it's just normally you don't have that smile on."

"I have multiple smiles?"

"Yes."

"And they are?"

"Well you have the, I know something you don't. The "I'm up to now good. The" I'm a creeper smile."

"Wait I have a creeper smile?"

"Yes"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do you always give it to Jer."

"Ok then what else do I have"

" the I'm extremely happy, the I'm in love, which u just had, and the I'm not really ok but that's what I'm going to say. And the picture smile"

"That's a lot how do you know all of these."

"I'm your best friend it's my job.

We smiled at each other then the teacher gave us our project, we had to do something with physics I don't really care.

_**After school**_

* * *

School was over and Katherine was walking out to the parking lot when she remembered that she rode here with Elena's brother. Well she though I'm screwed she thought as she started the walk home.

When she got to her house there was already a visited. When Katherine walked into her room there was Elena half dressed having trouble getting out of her dress, Katherine let out a small giggle.

"What" Elena said when she herd Katharine's giggle. She turned around.

"Nothing you just don't seem to know how to undress. Do you need help?"

"Yes help me."Elena said with her arms sting up stuck.

"fine." Katherine said and walked over to Elena and helped Elena get out of her dress. When the dress finally came off Katherine looked and saw Elena only in her bra and panties and Katherine couldn't get enough but she had to look away so she did.

**a/n: hi sorry it took so long to upload i am really sorry i was really busy the last two weeks and i was planing to upload earlier but i hurt my ankle and couldn't get on my computer im really sorry i hope you guys like this chapter review maybe please.**


	4. dreams tell you what you want

Elena had had a disgustingly awful day. First she had to deal with Caroline because, some stupid kid decided that it would be a good idea to make up a rumor the Katherine had slept with Tyler Lockwood, Elena knew that was so very false because well Katherine, one hated Tyler two, hated Caroline and, would do anything to not have to talk to her or do anything relating to her and three, Katherine was with her last night.

That was only one little thing that happened, after that she found her brother in a fight with none other than, Tyler Lockwood. Elena never liked him but today she hated him.

Elena did have one good thing happen though, she was parried with Katherine in a project, not that she ever needed an excuse to hang out with her, she hung out with her any way but now she had an excuse.

But right now she didn't care all she wanted to do was get out of this stupid dress and she couldn't, why it got stuck. hopefully Katherine would be here soon to help.

Just as Elena had that thought she heard a very familiar giggle.

"What?" Elena said trying not to act too excited.

"Nothing u just seem not to know how to undress. Do you need help?"  
Katherine offered joking.

"Yes help me." Elena said pitifully or well she thought it was pitiful.

"Fine," Katherine said with a mock defeat and came over to help Elena.

Elena felt their closeness and the fact that Katherine had her hands on Elena, even though it was just to help her out of the dress, she felt like her skin was on fire.

Once the dress was discarded Elena though she saw Katherine staring at her, but she looked away too quickly for Elena to tell.

Oh well it probably wasn't anything so Elena ignored it.

"Can I take a shower" Elena said shocking herself and Katherine.

"Yeah sure have fun."

Once Elena got to the bathroom she turned on the shower and was waiting for it to heat up. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about everything, how she was hopelessly in love and couldn't say. She had a friend that hated her other friend. A brother that did not care about anything, but girls and sex. Oh and don't forget she had to leave soon for a vacation she didn't want to go on, because she would be away from her love, Katherine.

Once she was done with her shower she walked out to see Katherine quietly sleeping. Elena walked over to the bed and sat down and just looked admiring Katherine's beauty.

"Stop,"

"What?" Elena said surprised by Katherine's random word.

"Stop starring, is creepy." Katherine said turning over and opening her eyes.

"I was trying to use mind powers to wake you up. It worked see." Elena joked.

"Sure ok let's go with that." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Whatever, we need to work on our project."

"Ugggg we just got I can we not do it today and just sleep. Yeah lets sleep hat sounds good." The older girl said.

"Fine, just this once because I'm tired." Elena said as Katherine made room for the other girl on the bed.

"Ok night." Katherine said closing her eyes falling into a deep slumber.

Elena got in next o her falling asleep quickly. Elena dreamed a god dream of Katherine one where they were together and in love it went like this next part.

_Elena wake up the older girl said when Elena wouldn't wake up Katherine did the one thing she knew would get her up- she kissed her. Elena tried to kiss back but Katherine pulled back._

"_What was that for? Meany."_

"_We need to get up so I woke you up."_

"_Now I want a kiss. Katherine?"_

"_Yes my dear Elena."Katherine said playfully._

"_Will you fill my need, and kiss me." Elena said as sweetly as she could._

"_When you are ready to go."_

"_Why not one now?" Elena said standing up behind Katherine wrapping her arms around the almost identical girl._

"_Fine" Katherine said and turned around and gave Elena a small quick peck on the cheek._

"_Hey that was not a kiss when I'm ready I expect more."_

"_Whatever,"_

Elena woke up from her dream by Katherine.

"what." Elena said wanting to go back to her dream. "Is it morning already?"

"No I just can't sleep I had a bad dream."Katherine said looking at Elena for help.

"Well I had a good dream. so can I get back to it please?"

"No if I can't have happy fun dreams neither can you so want to talk?"

"No but I will because I like you."Elena said tiredly.

Elena and Katherine talked about random things for about 2 or 3 hours before Katherine fell asleep again. Elena fell asleep soon after.

In the morning Elena got up before Katherine and so she decided that she would wake Katherine up the most annoying way she could, and that was by drying her hair. For some reason Katherine hated the sound of people drying their hair. Elena found this little fact out when they where 7 and she was drying her hair and Katherine totally started to freak out 7-year-old-elena was scared of Katherine so she started to freak out also they were both acting crazy until Kats mom came in and calmed them down.

After Elena turned on the hair dryer like 6 seconds after Katherine fell out of bed.

"Morning," Elena said laughing

"I hate you."

"You love me."Elena said joking with Katherine who was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I do, but whatever. Why am I up?"

"Because, we need to get ready, and go to school." Elena said mockingly.

"Eww, School." Katherine said as she stood up.

Elena and Katherine both preceded getting ready wail joking with each other.

**A/n;**

**hi sorry please don't kill me I know I haven't updated in forever but I was busy with end of the year stuff at school then my t key on my key board broke. Then I hurt myself twice but I will get better schools out so I can update more. Also a lot of people said to make it longer so I did longest chapter I hope you like it by guys don't forget to review by the way guys I love all the reviews that I have gotten so much I love you guys now buy for real.**


End file.
